1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speakers, and more particularly to a customizable audio speaker assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio speakers come in a wide range of shapes and designs. Most speakers are made of components generally constructed to remain as a single piece when placed in a desired location. Some prior art speakers are adapted to be wirelessly connected with a portable electronic device (e.g., a cell phone) for playing music.
The prior art teaches external speakers that may be wirelessly connected with a portable electronic device. However, the prior art does not teach speakers that include an outer cover for providing interchangeable designs. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.